Fairytale Disasters
by FieryFafar
Summary: *Selection Stories* A bunch of fairy tales mixed with Pokemon


_1. Frantic/Tarzan_

"Oh my Arceus put me down, put me down!" Ruby screamed frantically as he clung on the girl's waist. They were 50 feet up in the air. His whole suit was torn and shredded thanks to the wild Ambipom chase. The dark brunette gripped her waist tighter. His eyes were shut and mind wishing it was all just a nightmare.

Sapphire, cladded in nothing but a leopard-print tube top and skirt, rolled her eyes as she casually swayed from one vine to another. "Alright, alright. Sheesh. Ya don't need to cry 'bout it."

_2. Mangaquest/Princess and the Frog_

"Now," the Poliwag spoke as he scooted closer to the stunned girl, "all you have to do is kiss me. And the spell will be broken and you and I will live happily ever after." He foxily raised his non-existent eyebrows, hoping to pass it off as sexy.

Unfortunately, Crystal wanted to hurl out her dinner. "Oh Arceus!" She quickly went to the bathroom and threw up, not even caring if people entered the room.

Gold, a bit disappointed, merely shouted, "How about I rub your back with my slippery tail? People say it helps the stomach."

It only made it worse. "Not helping!"

_3. Twinleaf/Pocahontas_

"I am the King of the Colours!" Jun stood proudly on the river, near the waterfall. Hands holding his waist, the young man watched the blue skies. "Watch me as I give out the colours of the wind!" Without a word, he jumped down the giant stream. His arms were spread, eyes closed to feel the wind flowing through his blonde hair.

Everything was perfect.

Until he miscalculated his fall and ended up crashing into the grassy ground instead.

Peeking from high above, Hikari merely let out a loud "Ooo, those have got to be some really painful colours…"

_4. Haughty/Aladdin_

"What is that?"

"An apple."

"What is that?"

A sigh. "That is bread, Little Miss."

Platina scanned the area as she sat inside the rundown building. Pearl sat by her side, body casually leaning on the crumbling walls. His sunset eyes focused on the disguised princess. She was in awe at her surroundings, not even realizing that the boy had been staring at her this whole time.

Finally, she gasped again. "Can you eat that too?" Platina pointed eagerly, her free hand tugging on the boy's pants.

Pearl looked at the direction of her finger. Once his eyes saw what she was seeing, he breathed a heavier sigh. "Little Miss, that's manure. You don't eat manure."

_5. Original/Snow White_

His skin was white as snow. His hair was black as coal. His lips were red as blood. He slept there peacefully on the bed. The cold atmosphere of Mt Silver clouded the area, making the place unbearable for any normal human being.

But standing next to the bed was a man; messy brown hair and beautiful green eyes. He watched the sleeping man. The dark brunette seemed calm and at ease, as if his world held no misery.

Well, it looked that way before Green fisted the sleeping boy's head.

"Oww!" Red instantly woke up and sat up straight. His hands rubbing his throbbing head, he glared at his growling rival. "What was that for?"

Green, feeling angry by the minute, spat out, "I arrived here and the first thing I see is you sleeping. What? Did you expect me to kiss you awake or something?!"

The young Master blinked dumbly as his friend ranted. With a lazy smirk, Red shrugged. "I was expecting a princess. Not a jester though."

That really riled Green up. "Well you fucking-"

"Did you bring the apples? I'm hungry." Ignoring Green's burst of rage, Red took the bag of apples from his grip, hopped out of bed, and happily walked out of the cave.

Dumbfounded, the young leader watched as his friend casually walked away. "Red you bastard come back here!"

_6. Soulsilver/Beauty and the Beast_

"You're very hairy and soft like a Pokémon!" Kotone cheered as she lay on the beast's back. The girl snuggled on his red, soft fur. Her cheek nuzzled on the warmth of the giant creature. His fur was soft like velvet, making her unable to resist the urge to hug him tighter.

Silver, sitting on all fours and definitely pissed off, silently growled, "Get off me…"

To his dismay, she ignored him. "You are so cute! Who's a cute baby monster? Who's a cute baby monster?" Kotone cooed as she leaned closer to the back of his head. She scratched the back of his ear, earning unwanted purrs from him.

The girl was either stupid, or she was being _really_ stupid.

And it didn't help that the young man enjoyed it. "I said GET OFF ME _DAMMIT!_"

_7. Ferriswheel/Rapunzel_

White hopped off her Zebstrika as she reached the tall tower. The young woman stood proudly in front of the ancient building. With light coughs exhaling through her mouth, she sharply ordered, "N, oh N. Let down your hair!"

The only window of the tower creaked open. In seconds, long, luscious green hair bounced and rolled down the walls of the narrow building. With a smile, White carefully wrapped the end of the lock on her right ankle and pulled herself up.

While inside the tower, sat a very patient, very fabulous N. He leaned on the wall as he waited for White. Checking his nails and silently humming a tune, the young man shouted, "Be careful down there! I just shampooed my hair!"

_**END.**_


End file.
